Dean and Alexis Years
by sammygrrl00
Summary: This are oneshots/stories of my OC Alexis Winchester when Sammy was gone at Stanford. Paired with Alexis Winchester's Story. Sisfic
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: These all take place inbetween the time Sam left for Stanford, and the beginning of my normal story. I included Sam leaving, even though I put it in my other story, just to refresh your memories **** Enjoy**

I was twelve, in sixth grade, and utterly pissed at my math teacher for giving me extra homework. Just because I had to worry about my brothers fighting off a freaking poltergeist and couldn't finish my geometry problems. Stupid Mrs. Worthington. Dad was in the kitchen, polishing some of the guns. I watched him for a second, seeing the care he took to wash off all the grime and oils. "Alexis, if you want to help on the next hunt, your eyes should be on that math paper" my father remarked, looking down at me.

"Yes, sir" I replied, my robot response. I went back to triangles when Sam came out of his room holding what looked like a letter. I wanted to ask him what it was, but I knew he would just ignore me, and then I would get yelled at again. So I kept my trap shut. Because that was what a good daughter did, according to my dad. Pretended like everything was okay, and just did what I was told.

"Dad" Sam sighed, walking up to him. He held up the letter. "I got the full ride. To Stanford. And I'm going"

That caught my attention immediately. Stanford? I thought Sam wasn't allowed to go to college. I thought dad told him no way in hell. I looked up. Dad looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. "Sam…"

"No" Sam interjected. "Why don't you want me to go?"

"You know why" Dad scoffed. "We have a job to do. And you don't just get to leave your family like this"

"I'm not leaving you" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. Dean walked in the door. Dad slammed the gun down on the table. "It's college, dad"

Dean looked at me, setting the groceries in his hands down. "Lex, go to your room"

Scared, I headed to the back. I didn't close the door. I wanted to hear what was going on. "Sam, you will not do this to me"

"I'm all packed, dad" Sam remarked, and I heard him drop a bag on the floor. "I'm going"

My heart stopped as I realized finally what was really going on. Sam was leaving us. Sam was going to go to Stanford and leave us here all alone. He couldn't do that could he? He couldn't just leave me here alone with dad and Dean? Right?

I ran back out into the living room. "Sam, if you walk out that door" my father warned, watching Sam open it. "Don't you ever come back"

Sam put one step out as I watched. He glanced at me, then Dean, and finally back to dad. "Don't worry, I won't"

I stared at Dad, then at Dean, and then ran out the door after him. "Don't go, Sam" I shouted. "Please" Dean came out after me.

"Just go back in Alexis" Sam said coldly. "I'm not staying just for you"

That hit me like a slap in the face. I turned around, to run right into Dean. "C'mon" he said, glaring at Sam as he led me back in. "Let him go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Without Sam. **

**Lexie-12**

**Dean-22**

**Sammy-not here, but he's 18**

I opened my eyes to see Dean staring at his cell phone. "What?" I asked, and threw the covers off. "Did he—"

"No" he snapped, and the door opened.

My father walked in and put the bag of food down on the table. "I got you chicken tenders" he said, handing me the container. "Since that's all you'll eat" he added, rolling his eyes.

"I like chicken tenders" I said, taking a bite of one. He handed Dean his burger and stared at us. I looked to Dean, who seems just as worried about this as I was. Dad didn't stare unless he had bad news. "What's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst. Did he know something about Sam?

"We're leaving" he said, with a nod. I gulped down my food like it was poison. I hadn't said anything to that. We hadn't moved in the last week since Sam had up and left to go to college. We were waiting to see if he came back. This was my father saying that he wasn't waiting any longer. "Pack up" he said, and went into the bathroom to take a last minute shower.

I couldn't help it; I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and said nothing as he shoved his stuff angrily into this bag. "Get moving" he said to me, tossing my bag on the bed. "Dad'll be pissed if you're not ready when he gets out"

"Okay" I said, and shoved the minimal amount of stuff I had in my bag back in. I found a shirt on top that wasn't mine, with a note.

_-You always stole this from me anyway. You can keep it. Love Sam_

I choked and pulled it out. It was the red long sleeve top that I stole from him when I was freezing cold. It was a huge on me, but in the backseat of the car it was like a blanket that I could wrap myself up in. Dean looked over at me, and I felt him tense. I just put it back in the bag, and then walked to the door. "Hey" Dean said, stopping me. I turned around. "Go in the Impala with me this time, okay?"

I almost always rode with my dad in the truck, since he wanted to keep an eye on me. I only went with Dean when I was mad, or when he didn't want to be alone. I figured this was the second, and nodded. I threw my stuff in the car, putting Sam's shirt in the backseat, and went back in. "You ready?" my father asked, buttoning his shirt over the undershirt.

"Yeah" I said, and looked to Dean.

"Lex is riding with me" Dean said, pulling me to the Impala.

"Why?" my father asked, eyes narrowing.

Dean shrugged. "I want to annoy her for a few hours" he smirked. He looked to me, and I rolled my eyes. "We'll be right behind you"

"Fine" he said with a sigh, and hopped into his truck.

I clambered into the front seat, where Sam usually sat, and felt weird. I looked over at him, and he backed out, following my father to the highway. We sat in silence until Dean looked to me and put Def Leopard on. He turned it up to an ear shattering level, and grinned.

"Rise up! Gather round! Rock this place to the ground!" he sang loudly. "Burn it up let's go for broke! Watch the night go up in smoke!" He smacked my leg and turned it up even louder. "Rock on!"

"Rock on" I said back halfheartedly, when the song did.

"Drive me crazier, no serenade No fire brigade, just Pyromania!" he finished. He laughed at the annoyed expression on my face. "What do you want?"

"What do you want?" I yelled back, smiling.

We joined together. "I want rock and roll!"

We sang together for the next several miles, until I was laughing too hard at Dean's version of AC/DC's Back in Black to really sing anymore. I heard his cell phone, and turned down the radio and shushed him as he complained. "Hello?" I asked.

"Pull off at the next exit" my father said, and abruptly hung up.

I looked to Dean, and told him what my dad had said. He pulled over to the side and my dad talked over the notes of the case with Dean. I didn't really listen, since I figured I would be left alone in the motel room again, like I usually was on these things. My father never let me hunt with them like Sam and Dean did. I was allowed to do research, and watch. Yay for me.

"Alexis" my father barked. I shot up and looked over sheepishly. "Pay attention, I'm going to need you on this one"

"You will?" Dean and I asked at the same time. Like I said. I never helped.

"Yeah" my father replied. He looked to both of us. "Dean, you're going to have to—"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her the entire time" he said, patting me on the shoulder, which I shrugged off. I didn't need him to watch me all the time. I had been training now since I was six. I could do this.

Right?

We got back into the cars, and I nervously fidgeted around. "You'll do fine" Dean stated, looking over at me with a smirk.

"I hate when you do that" I smiled, picking at my tennis shoe. It was my nervous habit.

"Do what?" he asked, playing with the dials on the radio.

"Read my mind" I replied.

He smirked again. "It's my job" He patted my knee and drummed his hands on the steering wheel. "It's only a salt and burn"

"How do you know?" I asked. "Dad just said who had died"

"I'm just that awesome" he stated, pressing on the gas harder.

I took a deep breath, and got ready to help on my first hunt. I was nervous, and slightly panicky. Not because I could get hurt. Not because I had never done this before. Not even because I could screw up, or die.

But because Sam wasn't here.


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on, unless already stated, Lexie is 12 and Dean is 22**

I bit my lip as Dean handed me the small shotgun with the rock salt bullets. I knew how to shoot, hell I was even good at it, but I had never actually had to shoot at something before. At least nothing that was a person, sort of. I took it out of his hands, and then looked up at him trying to look confident. "You want a flashlight?" he asked. "Or we can share"

I paused, and then took my own flashlight. In case we got separated. I had heard the stories from my father, Dean, and even Sam. I was the one who had to wait on them hand and foot when they got hurt anyway. I knew what I was getting into. I wasn't sure if that made me more worried or not. He shut the trunk, and we met my father next to the house that we were apparently going into.

"What are we dealing with, dad?" Dean asked, staring hard at the house like it was going to tell him.

"Spirit" my father grunted. "Think it's an old owner. There have been thirteen deaths in it since it was built back in the early 20s"

"Do we know who—"

"If I did, I would have said, peanut" my father said cutting off my question. He didn't even look over at me. I frowned. It was only a question. "It seems to like young women" he went on, looking to Dean.

Dean's eyes widened, and he looked at me. I was confused to why that freaked him out. I mean, what did it matter what the ghost liked? We were just going to find the body and waste it anyway, right? I gripped the shot gun barrel, and nodded at him. I could do this. "Body?" Dean asked.

"Somewhere on the property" my father said. "They used to bury them out back" He pointed to the large backyard. "No markers"

Dean sighed. "Awesome" I wanted to ask what that all really meant, but apparently I wasn't going to get an answer, because they both took off towards the house. I followed after Dean.

The house was old, and falling apart. The shingles on the roof were falling off, and the paint was peeling away. As we walked up the porch, the steps creaked so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the people a mile away in the town heard it. Dean went to the door, and found it bolted shut. "I guess the authorities didn't want people fooling around in here" he stated, with a shrug. I smiled. He took a step back, and then kicked in the door with one large kick.

He smirked at his handiwork, and then walked right in. I followed directly behind. "Why did you freak when dad said that he likes young women?" I whispered as we walking through to the dining room area.

Dean turned and gave me a confused look. "Lex, you're a young woman"

I gasped in realization. "Oh" I said, now feeling really stupid. "Right, I knew that"

"I sure hope you did" Dean said, with a small chuckle. "C'mon. Basement time"

"Where's dad?" I asked, as Dean opened a door and went right on in like this was his home or something. He was so calm about this entire thing I thought maybe I was over reacting.

"Looking for the body"

"But there are no markers"

"I mean he's looking for something that will say where the body is" he finished. He found the stairs to the basement, and looked back at me. "Creepy and dark" he smiled. "Just the way I like them"

"You're so weird, Dean" I said, and went along ahead of him. I walked down the stairs slowly and carefully. Even with my flashlight it was nearly impossible to see anything. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. The stairs creaked just like the ones outside, and I jumped and heard Dean chuckle behind me. "Shut up" I grumbled, and ran down the rest of the steps.

I landed at the bottom, and swept my flashlight back and forth. I saw nothing out of the ordinary at all. There were some shelves on the left wall, and the right wall had a table with a bunch of papers on it. "I'll check here, you check the shelves" Dean said, pointing to the desk.

I nodded, and walked over. I looked at all the miscellaneous objects on the shelves. There were bottles of normal stuff like pesticide, and then jars of things that I presumed at one time were like peaches or something. Now they looked like jars of poisonous mush. I grimaced and then turned around, to see that Dean was gone.

I looked around, sure that he was going to just jump out at me or something. I swear to god, if he scared me, I would not hesitate to shoot him. I took a step forward, and saw the small closet to the right of the stairs. "Dean" I whispered, hoping he would stroll out.

I went towards it and then my feet fell out from under me. "Crap" I shouted, and there was an invisible force on my ankle that sent me into the said closet. I clawed at the concrete floor. There was not give.

"Dean!" I screamed, and then the door was shut behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four No Sam

I pounded at the door with all the might that I could muster up. I kicked and screamed, but it didn't seem like anyone was coming. I felt the cold breath on my neck, and spun around. Nothing was there. I whimpered and backed myself up into the wall. The concrete was cold and hard. I gripped onto it like there was no tomorrow, which at this point, I wasn't sure that there would be for me.

I felt my heart pang loudly at that. I could really die right now. This wasn't one of my father's stupid training things. This was a real situation. I slid down the wall to where I was hugging my knees to my chest. I took a deep breath, and thought for a moment. What would Dean do?

I took a deep breath as I felt the cool breath again. It felt like an icy chain on my shoulder when I felt the ghost touch me. I panicked and flailed my arms. I felt it and squeaked in surprise. I mean, I knew it was a solid, I guess I just thought it would leave if I did that. Instead, it came closer.

"You're a perty little thang" it said, breathing on me.

That's when I remembered. I reached down and pulled out the knife that Dean had given me. I whipped it out and hit it. It screeched and disappeared for now. I gripped it as hard as I could and waited.

Out of nowhere, it was back again, and pulled the little dagger right out of my hands. It tugged on my hair and pulled me to my feet. "You're a feisty thang" he said with a sinister smile. He flung me sideways and I fell. I landed on broken glass, and felt the cuts on my arms and the one on my forehead as soon as they happened.

I seemed to be hyper aware of everything tonight.

"Lex?" I heard, as Dean screamed.

"Dean!" I shouted, pounding back on the door. "It's in here with me!"

"Shit" he swore, and I heard him try the knob.

"It's locked!" I said desperately.

"I know that!" he said back, annoyed. He pulled on it and sounded like he was trying to break off the knob or something.

I heard a chuckle behind me. "Dean, hurry" I begged.

"How much room you got in there?" he asked.

I didn't want to turn around. "I don't know" I shouted, biting my lip. "Maybe a few feet in either direction?"

"Can you back up all the way?"

I walked backward, my hands outstretched behind me, praying I found nothing solid. "He aint gonna have you" the voice said, in my ear. He threw me to the back, and I yelped. "He ain't gonna have you" he repeated.

"Dean!" I screamed, and the door burst open.

He had kicked the door in. "Lex, duck!" he yelled, and I fell to my knees immediately. He shot at the ghost, and I ran out and into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said, gripping onto his leather jacket like I might never see it again. I glared up at him. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Language" he smirked, "C'mon, we gotta waste this thing"

"Body?" I asked, letting go and grabbing my dagger I he had taken, and then the shotgun I had dropped.

"Turns out it's in the floorboards" Dean grimaced. "That's why I went to find dad"

"Well next time a little warning would be nice" I scoffed, and looked around. "Where is he?" Dean shrugged, and stayed silent for a minute. I glanced around, and felt a hard pull on my abdomen.

"Alexis!" Dean shouted, and I flew into the shelves.

"God fricken—" I panted, as I struggled to get up. I grabbed the shotgun, and shot at the stupid thing. "Where is this thing's body?"

"Dad's salting it now!" Dean said, grabbing me by the arm. "C'mon let's get upstairs" We ran up the steps, and the door was shut tight. "Shit" Dean swore again. He was able to finally pry it open after I shot down the ghost twice. He pushed me through, and then closed the door behind him.

"What went on down there?" My father said, looking at the cuts all over my arms.

"He attacked Lex" Dean panted, looking behind him.

My father said nothing to that, and then poured the lighter fluid on the dead body. I grimaced at the sight of the decaying flesh, but made no comment. My father pulled out the matches, and handed them to Dean. Dean took them, and then casted me a glance. He silently handed me them to me. I took them, and without another thought lit one and tossed it on the body. I wanted this thing gone.

It immediately went up in flames, licking the corpse to nothing more than ash. We waited around to make sure that it burned all the way. This may come as a surprise, but it takes longer to burn a body than you would think. It could take hours.

We left the house as the sun was coming up. I walked back to the cars, tossing the shotgun in and putting the knife back in my boot. I would never go anywhere without it again. I sighed, and felt my forehead. The cut was minor. It wouldn't even need a band aid. "So" Dean said, as I got in. "I'm sorry you're first hunt nearly killed you" I shrugged. "You too scared to do it again soon?"

I thought for a moment about that. I remembered the fear I felt as I was pulled into that closet. How I felt being all alone. The cold breath on my neck. The thrill every time I pulled the trigger. The relief and happiness I felt tossing that match. "Are you kidding?" I laughed, "When can we do it again?"


	5. Chapter 5

We went back to the motel room that day, and my father left abruptly to go take care of some "business." I think Dean and I both knew he was going out to drink and would come back half drunk. He had been doing that a lot lately after Sam left. I went to the bathroom, and cleaned up all the cuts I got from the stupid ghost. I was deep in thought.

Why had my father agreed to let me hunt now? I knew that answer, but I really didn't want to think about it. I wasn't Sam's replacement. I was a good hunter, and that was why. I shook my head. Even I didn't believe me.

I threw the bloodstained rag on the floor, tied my hair in a pony tail, and plopped myself on the couch next to Dean. I said nothing, just staring at my feet. I played with the string hanging off of the couch cushion, trying to convince myself that I was a good hunter. Dean muted the TV, and then looked at me. "Ok" he sighed. "What?"

"Nothing" I stated quickly, with a shrug of my shoulders.

Dean glared at me. "You're doing your 'I need to talk' face" he remarked, pulling my feet onto his lap. He patted my foot. "So talk"

"You don't want to talk" I replied, looking up at him. It was true. That was Sam's job.

"Yeah well, I'm all you got right now, so hit it or I'll hit you"

I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm Sam's replacement" I stated. Dean said nothing, so I kept going. "Dad doesn't actually want me to hunt, but now that there's no Sam, I have too. He doesn't think I'm a good hunter or that I'm ready or anything. Dad has no choice"

Dean blinked. "What makes you think you're not ready to hunt? You were all for it a few weeks ago"

"A few weeks ago I wasn't a replacement"

Dean sighed, and looked over at me, and I looked down at him. "Dad wouldn't let you hunt if you weren't ready"

"Dean, I got trapped in a closet" I remarked. "How is that ready?"

He shook his head. "It happens" he said. "Someone gets beat up on each hunt. It's just how it goes" I looked at him skeptically. "Except me" he added, with a grin. "But I'm awesome like that"

"Thanks" I scoffed.

"You're my sister" he shrugged. "That makes you awesome by association"

"How did I get so lucky" I rolled my eyes.

"You were blessed" he smiled, and took my feet off his lap and stood up. He stretched his arms up. "You want some food?"

"Do I ever not want food?" I asked, with a smile.

"Pie?" he asked.

"Sure" I sighed, and rolled over to the ground. "You want me to come?"

"Nah" he said. "Hold down the fort"

"Gotcha" I said, and flipped channels on the TV. I glanced sideways at Dean's phone, which he left behind. I flipped it open and smiled at the background. It was Sam and I with those stupid hats on from that store in Minnesota. It figures.

I went to recent calls and my face fell. He had called Sam fourteen times in the last week and a half. I guess he never answered since the calls were all about twenty seconds long. I shut the phone, and paced. I went to the motel phone, and dialed Sam's number which I knew by heart.

It rang four times before there was a click. "Hello?"

I felt my heart pang. "Hey, Sammy"

"Lexie?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah" I said, sadly. "It's me"

There was a long silence, and then he sighed. "Listen, what I said—"

"It's okay" I said, biting my lip. "You didn't mean it that way. I know"

He sighed, sounding relieved. "Good" He perked up. "So where are you guys?"

"Montana" I replied. "At some motel. Theme is like sheep or something. It's weird" He laughed. "You at Stanford?"

I heard hit voice hitch. "Yeah" he replied. "So where is Dean? And dad?"

"Out" I stated. "He misses you" I didn't have to clarify which one I was talking about. "He tried to call you a million times. Why didn't you answer?"

"I'm not going to listen to him convince me to come back" he said. "I'm not coming back, Lex, you know that right?"

My heart broke, but I ignored it. "Yeah" I replied. "I know" I paused. "So is it, uh, nice?"

"Yeah" he said, sounding happier than I had heard him in awhile. That hurt a little. He was happier there than with us. "I'm starting classes in a week"

"What kind of classes?" I asked, wrapping the phone cord around my fingers.

"Standard stuff" he said. "But what's going on with you? You train at all today?"

"I hunted" I replied, with a smirk. "Dad let me help on a real hunt, Sam!"

"So how'd it go?" he asked, sounding amused. "Did you kill the thing?"

"I kind of got trapped in a closet" I said quickly. "But I'm fine. We wasted it" I smiled. "I got to throw the match" I heard the Impala. "Dean's back" I stated.

"Then we've got to go" he said, worriedly.

"Why?"

"He'll want to talk to me" he said. "I don't want that. Don't tell him, or dad. They'll be mad"

"But—"

"Just don't, Lex" he said, quickly. "Call me next time your alone" I heard the dial tone, and sighed. I would do what he wanted. I fell back on the bed, and sighed.

"What's your problem now?" Dean asked, coming in the door.

"Nothin" I said, sitting up. "You get the pie?" He nodded, and I came over and we scarfed it all down in seconds.

"You're mood improved" he remarked, staring at me quizzically. He narrowed his eyes, and looked down. "Did you touch my phone?"

"Nope" I said, getting up. "I call shower first!" I ran into the bathroom. I was such a sucky liar. I came out later, and my father was back. "Hey" I greeted. He only grunted at me.

"Head to bed" Dean stated, and nodded at me. I nodded back and climbed under the covers. I stared at the ceiling, as my father and Dean sluggishly moved to bed. Dean nudged me and smiled. I smiled back. "I got your back" he whispered. "And you got mine" I smiled wider. He used to say that to Sam a lot, before they went on a hunt. But again, I was taking Sam's place. I wasn't sure I minded so much. Dean chuckled and flipped over.

I got comfy, and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry it took me awhile to update!**

Weeks had gone by, and I hadn't heard from Sam. I was starting to wonder if when we had talked really meant nothing, and that he didn't want to talk to me after all. Maybe he answered by mistake. I called him twice, but he never answered.

We had done a few more cases, and I helped out where I could. I couldn't really go to question people, since I was only twelve. A twelve year old with a federal badge really wasn't going to cut it. I helped fight the ending battle, and do research and stuff like that. That wasn't really on my mind, though.

"Dean" I stated, as he walked out of the shower. He looked up expectantly, and I sighed. "I'm still a little kid, right?"

"Your twelve" he stated, towel drying his hair. "So, uh, yeah" I nodded, and went back to staring at my feet. He came over after pulling on his shirt. "Why?"

"No reason" I stated. I opened the text book. "How much longer are we going to be in town?"

"As soon as dad gets back on Friday, we're heading out" he said, with a sigh.

"Oh" I said, and closed the book. It was Wednesday. That meant I really didn't need to do the homework anymore. It would be pointless anyway after what happened today. "Do we know where we're headed?"

"East" he replied, and then went to the fridge. "Are you alright? You seem weird tonight"

"Fine" I shrugged, but I was not fine. All I could think about was the events at school that day. It had been bothering me.

_I had been sitting quietly by myself at lunch when I heard my name. "Alexis isn't normal" the boy laughed. I thought I remembered his name to be Anthony. He looked at me, and I just rolled my eyes. I knew I wasn't normal. No one needed to remind me. "She has no parents" _

"_I have a father" I scoffed, tossing my trash aside. _

"_Then where is he?" Anthony asked, rolling his eyes. "That boy picks you up in that old crappy car every day" _

"_That's my brother and the car is not crap" I growled. "It's a classic"_

"_He's a lot older than you" Anthony said. "Why?"_

"_I don't know" I said, with an annoyed shrug. "Why do you even care?"_

"_You were probably an accident" he laughed, and the other boys laughed too. "Your mom probably didn't even want you"_

"_Doesn't matter my mom is dead" I said, stepping forward. "Now just shut up, okay? This is none of your business" _

"_Yeah, okay" he laughed, and then made the crazy symbol at his friends._

_I glowered and then let it out. I pulled him off the chair and started wailing on him like Dean had showed me how to. I punched him right and left until a teacher pulled me off. "Alexis, what has gotten into you? Principal's office! Now!"_

I took the folded note out of my pocket, and sighed. "I got in trouble at school today" I admitted, figuring it was better to just get this over with. I handed him the note, and waited while he skimmed it.

"Suspended?" he demanded, glaring at me. "For fighting?"

"Yeah" I said, looking down at my feet. "He said some stuff"

"That doesn't mean you try to kill him" he scoffed, staring at me like I was nuts. "I can't believe you!"

"Are you going to tell dad?" I asked, clenching my jaw for his answer. If he told my father, I was so going to die. I had gotten into fights when I was younger, and my dad made sure I never did it again. This had been one stupid slip up.

He sighed, sitting next to me on the couch. "Did you at least win?"

"Dean"

"No, I won't" he stated, smirking. "But I will if it happens again" I sighed in relief and he put his arm around my shoulder. "What did the kid say?"

"Stuff" I stated.

Dean nodded. "Care to tell me more?"

"No" I said. "I think I'm good"

He nudged me. "Spill"

"No" I scoffed.

"You have to"

"I do not"

"Yeah, you do"

I looked up at him, annoyed. "Or what?"

He smirked, and quickly sat on me before I could register what he was doing. He started to tickle me, and I squeaked. "Stop" I said, pushing his hands away.

"Tell me"

I thought about whether it was worth it, but it was too late for Dean. He was tickling me again, making me writhe with laughter. "DE!" I screamed, in laughter. I could barely breathe. "Stop! I'll tell you!"

He stopped and waited expectantly.

"He said that mom didn't want me" I sighed, my face still red with laughter. This wasn't funny though. I was no longer laughing, and niehter was Dean. He was frowning.

"Why the hell would he say that?" he asked.

"He kept asking me stuff, and he said that since I'm so much younger than you that I was an accident and mom didn't actually want me" He got off me, and stared, upset. "Its okay" I said. "I didn't believe him"

Dean smirked. "Good" He looked over at me. "You know mom, she wanted a girl so bad, and that's why she had you. She had to convince dad to try again" He sighed. "You were no accident"

"Thanks, De" I said, leaning on his shoulder. I got up after a moment, and walked to go get some food. "And don't worry" I smirked. "I totally beat his ass"

"Watch your mouth" he chuckled. I smiled back.

Even though Sam was gone, I knew we were going to be okay. At least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

As it turns out, we did head east. We headed to this little town that apparently had some sort of case in it. Pastor Jim had asked my father to check it out. We already knew I had something to do with this psychic that lived there. We figured it was surrounding her, whatever it was.

"So, what are we up against?" Dean asked me on the phone. My father was driving the truck, which meant I was liaison between them. I reiterated the question to my dad.

"I think a witch" he replied. "Hex bags, curses…" he listed. "We have to be careful" I said this to Dean, who sighed.

"Freaking witches" He scoffed. "Motel room or cars?"

I looked to my father. "Motel" he stated. "Might be a few days"

"Awesome" Dean said. "Meet up later"

I clicked his phone shut, and put it back on the dashboard. "So how do we defeat witches?" I asked, having never helped on a case like this before. "And what kind of curses?"

"Kill them" he stated. "No other way" I looked up in shock. We never usually outright killed things like that. Especially things that were in some way human. "And the curses were things like bleeding out from nothing, going deaf too"

"So not all fatal" I stated.

"They got progressively worse to the point of death" my father replied, turning off the road. The impala followed behind us. "I'm going to need your help on this one"

"No problem" I smiled. "What do you need?"

"I'll let you know" he stated, giving me a small smile.

I looked out the window, staring at the road signs. I sighed, all the sudden thinking about Sam again. He still hadn't picked up the phone. I wanted to make sure he was okay, but it wasn't like I could just ask my father if we could just swing by Stanford. "Are you and Dean going to go out tonight?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, playing it nonchalant. "No reason"

"Alexis.."

"No really" I stated, looking over. "I was just wondering"

He sighed, but questioned me no more. I went back to staring out the window. He was so touchy when we were driving for long periods of time. I usually just tried to blank him out so that I didn't have to listen. "Are you listening?" my father asked, nudging me.

"Huh?" I asked turning. "No, sorry"

He grumbled. "I said that you need to study up on your Latin" He played with the air conditioner. "It's been weeks since I saw you crack that book"

"Why?" I asked. "Do you use Latin to fight witches?"

"No" he said. "And you don't need to question me when I tell you to do something, understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir" I said. There was a long awkward pause, until my father turned the radio on. This was why I hated driving with him. It was boring, and after awhile I couldn't say anything without being wrong. I thanked god when he finally pulled off at an exit.

I called Dean back. "We're going to the Green Valley motel up ahead off route two" I stated, repeating what my father had told me moments before.

"Okay" he said. "You sound upset"

"The bee's aint buzzing" I laughed, thinking of our stupid code words. This one meant that dad was in a bad mood. My dad shot me a look, but I ignored it. "See you in ten"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Lex!" Dean shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. "Get your ass in gear!"

"Calm down" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "I'm coming! Geez" I tied my hair up and then walked out, and saw that my father was gone. "Where's dad?"

"He left already" Dean said. "He went to talk to the police. We're headed to the psychic's place"

"Oh" I said, as we left the room. I got into the passenger seat and thought for a moment. "What's our story?"

"You've been having weird dreams" he smiled. "So start thinking"

I smirked. "I'll just tell her about the time that you—"

"No you won't" Dean said. "Ever"

I laughed. "I could just tell her about my actual life?" I suggested. "It's pretty weird"

"Whatever you want" he said. "Just make sure you keep her distracted long enough so I can sneak a peek around the place"

"Okay" I replied, and we got out of the car. The house seemed normal looking. I couldn't help but feel nervous. If the entire problem was surrounding this place, why the heck were we going here? I sighed and we entered. There was already a person sitting at the chair.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" called a voice. A woman in long flowing robes came out, and handed a packet of something to the man. "Take this tonight with liquids" she instructed. "And the dreams will reveal what they mean"

He took it and silently walked out. "I hate these types" Dean whispered in my ear. "Such fakes"

"How do you know?" I asked, watching the woman chant to herself. She was speaking in Latin, which reminded me that I never had looked at the book that my father had told me to. Now I kind of wished that I had.

"She's chanting nonsense" Dean scoffed. "Might as well be speaking gibberish"

"Come in!" she called, looking up. She had on more make up then a clown. I looked at Dean, and then stepped forward and sat in the chair. "What can I help you with my dear?"

"Uh, I've been having, um, weird dreams?" I said, watching her as she grabbed my hands. "And I wanted—"

"You want me to tell you what they mean?" She said her eyes boring into mine. "Of course, my dear" She held my hands, closing her eyes. "Now tell me, what are these about?"

"Uh…" I said. "It's dark and I can't see" I began. I was remembering a dream I had awhile ago. "And out of nowhere, a bright flash goes off and then I feel like I'm falling, and then I usually wake up"

She sighed, and then frowned. She abruptly let go of my hands. "Okay" she said. "I'm going to need to grab a few things"

"Sure" I said, and watched her reach behind her. She pulled out a vial. "Here" she said, "Drink this"

"Now?" I asked.

"Now" she nodded.

I hesitantly put the vial to my lips, and downed it. I felt completely normal, just maybe a little light headed. "What was that?" I asked.

"A mixture" she said. "The dreams should reveal what they mean now"

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it" she repeated again.

"Are you good?" Dean asked, and I nodded. He smiled at the lady, handing her the money and then pulling me out. "What were you thinking, drinking that?"

I opened my mouth to reply, and found that I couldn't speak. I tried to cough, but nothing happened. "Hello?" Dean asked, turning me to face him. "What the hell?"

I tried again, and found that I could make no noises. Crap.


	8. Chapter 8

I nearly had a heart attack. I grabbed at my throat in a desperate attempt to make some sort of noise. I resorted to mouthing the words. "Can't talk!" I mouthed earnestly.

"Can't talk?" Dean asked "What do you mean you can't talk?"

I gave him a deadpan stare. How the hell was I supposed to answer that? I shrugged, and motioned to my throat.

"Lex, this joke isn't funny" he said, staring at me sternly. I flailed my arms in annoyance. I was pretty sure if I could scream I would have yelled at him. Like I was really faking being mute. "Oh god" he said, lifting my chin up to look at him. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"No" I mouthed and shook my head.

"Do you think she did it to you?" He asked, looking back at the house. I nodded, and then he took my forearm. "Well then let's go demand she turn you back"

He pulled me to the door, and knocked. There was no answer, which oddly did not surprise me. "Move" he said, and kicked the door in. He ran inside, and I followed. The place was empty. All her weird stuff was cleared away, leaving just a table and empty shelves.

She was gone.

"Shit" Dean swore, and we started to search the house. All the furniture was still around, and so was clothing and other objects like that. The only things missing was all her psychic crap and herself. It almost seemed like she had just disappeared off the grid. "Shit, shit, shit"

I put a hand on his shoulder, equally frustrated, but I didn't want him to destroy the house or anything. He slapped it off, too mad to say anything. I pulled it back, a little hurt. He caught my expression. "Sorry" he said, shaking his head. "It's just…dads going to shoot me"

I smiled slightly, and rolled my eyes. Dad was in fact going to kill him. And the worst part was I could say nothing to stop them from screaming at each other. I hated this whole mute thing. It sucked. He put his hand on my shoulder and dragged me to the car.

We went back to the motel room and found that my father wasn't back yet. Dean grabbed the little pad of paper by the phone, and handed it to me. "Here" he said. "Tell me what she gave you"

_I don't know_

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, frustrated.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my previous note again. I had no clue what was in that drink. It could have been anything. I was really regretting ever drinking it at this moment. I wished I could take that back. Dean thought dad was going to shoot him? He was going to _murder_ me!

"What do you think happened to her?" Dean asked. "She just left as soon as we walked out her door. Who does that?"

I just pointed to the paper again. So far this one note was coming in handy.

"Right" Dean scoffed.

The door opened, and my father walked in. "Hey" he said. "How did the psychic's go?"

Dean and I shared an uneasy glance. "We, uh…" Dean started. I nudged him to just say it. It wasn't like I could help him out here or anything. "Lex is cursed" he said finally.

"What?" my father said, grabbing at me. He grabbed my arm gripping it so tight that he was cutting off the circulation. "What happened?" I didn't answer, and looked at Dean. "Hey" he growled, and I looked back at him again. "What happened?"

"She can't talk dad" Dean replied, with a sigh.

My father glared at him. "What do you mean she can't talk?"

"I mean she can't talk" Dean responded. "She's mute or something"

"Mute or—" he said, looking back to me again. I shrugged. "And the psychic lady did this?"

"She did" Dean replied, "She drank something, and when we left, Lex couldn't speak"

"Why did you drink it?" My father asked, and I didn't bother with a response. He was already on Dean's case. "And why weren't you watching her?"

"I—"

"You should have been watching her Dean" my father scolded. "She could've gotten hurt, or worse and you weren't paying attention"

I slammed my hand on the table to make him stop. I quick wrote on the piece of paper.

_Not Dean's fault_

I held it up. My father just sighed and shook his head. I shot Dean a small smile, which he did not return.

_What do we do? _I wrote.

"I don't know right now" my father replied. "Figure out where the bitch is I guess"

"We checked her house" Dean said, "It was like she just disappeared"

"Damn it" my father said, hitting the table. "Alright, I'm going to do some research on this. See if anyone knows anything. Dean, watch your sister"

"Yes, sir" Dean said.

My father grabbed his phone without another word. "So Lex," Dean smiled, sitting next to me. "How are you doing?" He gave me this shit eating grin. He knew I couldn't respond. I raised my hand to flick him off, but he grabbed my hand. "You show me the finger I cut it off" he stated, glaring at me. I smirked.

I picked up the piece of paper and wrote him, suddenly serious. _Dad told me everyone who was cursed died. _

Dean read it, and then looked up. "I didn't know that" he said.

I grabbed the folder my father had kept all of it in. I sifted through the papers, looking for some sort of answer. All I found was my worst nightmare. Every single person, even the ones whose curses were something like becoming deaf passed away within a few days. It seems the curses got progressively worse. The deaf man went from deafness to being sick, to eventually passing away from coughing up blood and choking on it.

I watched Dean read over my shoulder. _I'm going to die. _I wrote.

"No you're not" Dean stated. "Not if dad and I can help it"

I put my head in my hands, not really believing him. _"_Hey" he said, lifting my chin up. It was trembling. "You got my back?" I sniffled and nodded giving him a small smile. "Good. I got yours"

"C'mon" my father said. "We have to pay someone a visit"


	9. Chapter 9

We got into the car, and I took my pad of paper with me. It was coming in handy, since I couldn't vocalize my thoughts. I started to stare out the window, and lemme tell you, the moment you couldn't talk gave you a lot of time to think. It was almost too much time. My mind kept wandering back to Sam, and how he had no clue I was dying. I wondered if Sam was happy where he was, and if college was as great as all those stupid movies made it out to be with all the sex and booze. I doubted Sam was into that. That would be Dean…

I looked over at my father as the car shuddered to a stop almost an hour later. "C'mon" he said without a second glance, and got out of the truck. "Let's go"

I followed right behind, staying closer to Dean. Dean was in front of me, blocking my view of where we were headed. We went into a building that looked like medical offices. I was freaking out a little. My father didn't even take us to a doctor when we were sick! Why the heck were we going to one now? I tugged on Dean's sleeve after opening my mouth and remembering that I couldn't speak.

"What?" he asked. I just stared at him. He leaned over. "I don't know where we are either" he whispered. "Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you" He gave me a smile, and then nearly ran into my father as he stopped.

He knocked twice. "Harry, you in there?"

"Yeah" a voice called. "Gimme a sec" I heard rummaging, and then the door opened slightly, still connect to the frame by a chain. "How you doin' John?" the man asked. His hair was a mess, and he sort of looked like he was a crazy scientist or something.

"Fine" He said gruffly, pulling me forward away from the safety of Dean. It wasn't that I didn't trust my dad, I did with everything I had, I just wasn't sure of this guy. "This is my daughter, who I was telling you about"

"Hmm" he hummed, and opened the door all the way. "Only one of you two can be there" he said, as my father and Dean started inside. My father looked to Dean, and Dean automatically fell back. I took a deep breath, and went on inside with only my dad.

The wacky guy made me sit down on an exam table. "Here" he said, handing me a glass of water. I stared at it for a second. "It's just water, I promise" he smiled. I took a small sip. "So she can't speak?" he asked my father.

"Yeah" he said. "She drank something hoodoo thing a psychic gave her and then she went mute"

"Well, then let's look" he said, and tipped my head back. I opened my mouth, and he peered in. "This might be uncomfortable" he said slowly, and then put a small tube in. I choked slightly, but he was already done by the time my gag reflex kicked in. "Huh" he said, frowning.

"What?" my father asked. I looked up worriedly. What the heck did huh mean? Was that a good thing or not?

"The larynx, or uh, voice box?" he said, letting go of me. "It's not really there"

"How can it just not be there?" my father asked worriedly. "It wasn't just cursed off or something"

"Well it's still in her neck, but…" he trailed off. "Okay, the larynx works by a series of small folds that vibrate when air passes through. That produces the sound. Her folds are just not there, so air isn't passing through and making noise"

"So how do we get them back?" my father asked.

I blinked away the dizziness I suddenly felt. It was like my head was spinning in circles. Everything was a little blurry. I would have groaned, but I couldn't make any noises. I lay back so I wouldn't fall.

"John I'm not sure if we can" the doctor said. "This is a powerful curse and without knowing the parameters, I don't think I can break it"

"I don't think you get it, Harry" my father said, using his I-am-extremely-mad voice. "If we don't break this curse, she's going to die"

My head was now pounding, and I thought I was going to vomit. I rolled over, and could feel myself falling. I hit the ground with a thud. "Oh geez" Harry said, trying to help me up.

My father came over and lifted me straight. I was still reeling, nearly falling over again. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded. I made a motion that I wanted to write, and my dad pulled out some paper and a pen. I leaned on the table and then wrote my message.

_Dizzy. Sick. Don't know why. _

"Are you going to puke?" he asked, holding me steady. I shook my head. "Harry, can you help me?" They both lifted me back on the table. My father started to pace. "It's getting worse" he sighed "We have to find that psychic lady"

"If it's any help, I really doubt she was a psychic. She was more than likely a witch" Harry said "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help"

"Thanks anyway, Harry" my father said, getting me to my feet. We walked out, and Dean was immediately on our case.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"Her voice box is gone" my father replied. "Damn witch went and cursed it off"

"Cursed it off?" Dean asked, looking at me. I gave him a weak smile. "What does that mean?"

"Means we have to find this lady before things take a turn for the worse" my father replied. "I want you two to head back to our motel and I'm going out to check around town. Keep each other safe"

"Yes, sir" Dean said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I just nodded in response.

"Good" my father said, and disappeared into the truck while Dean and I headed to the Impala. I sat down in the front seat, and leaned back. I really didn't want to die. I was terrified, and all I wanted was to talk to Dean about it, but I couldn't. This was so frustrating.

"Well" Dean said, as we drove down the highway for the second time. "This is boring" He sighed and smiled. He turned on the radio, and Metallica came on. He gave me a stupid grin and started singing along. I just rolled my eyes, and went to looking out the window.

I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach, and frowned. This didn't feel right. I looked to Dean, and pointed to my mouth. "What?" he asked. "Thirsty?"

I shook my head no, and he stared at me for a second. "Oh" he said. "_Oh"_ He immediately swerved to the side of the road. I hopped out and emptied my stomach. I heaved and he rubbed circles on my back. Once I was better, he handed me water and I rinsed my mouth out. "Geez, Lex" he laughed. "I didn't think my singing was that bad"

I shot him a look, and wrote on my paper.

_It is that bad_

I smiled. "Well" he said, as I got back in the car. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor"

I shrugged. _Its worse_ I wrote, and looked up worriedly.

Dean read it and then looked up. "Let's just focus on getting back to the motel, okay?" he said. "Without ruining my car please"

I slowly nodded, but on the inside I was screaming. What were we going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

We entered the motel room, and I sat down dejectedly. I felt so helpless just sitting and waiting for everyone else to save me. I wanted to do something about it. I watched as Dean flopped down on the couch. I wished Sam was here, he would be able to help me out. We were close, me and Sam. Dean and I were close too, but not like me and Sam. Sam and I could talk about things that Dean and I just couldn't.

"What's going on in your head, ankle biter," Dean said, propping himself up on one arm. "You look like your dog died."

I shot him a look, and then just shrugged.

"We're going to figure this out, Lex," Dean said, "I wish you'd stop moping." I gave a dramatic sigh. "C'mon, it's not that bad. So you can't talk. I for one am enjoying it."

I got up from the table, grabbed and pillow and smacked him over the head. He just laughed. I hit him again. "Stop" he said, trying to take it from me. I evaded him with a smile, but then stopped. My side suddenly felt like it was going to explode. I frowned, and fell to the floor.

I grabbed my side and would have screamed if I knew it would have made a noise. I gasped for air, not knowing what to do. "Lexie" Dean said, kneeling next to me. Silent tears fell down my face, and he only stared. "What's wrong? What?"

I only gripped my side harder and then grabbed onto his leather jacket, clinging for dear life itself. "What's going on?" he asked, and I just pulled him closer. He wasn't able to do anything, but just having him there, I felt like at least I wasn't alone.

That was when it became unbearable, and I let go and just fell to the floor. I started coughing, and when I pulled my hand away from my mouth there was blood. Dean tossed a towel at me, and I spurted out blood. I was freaking out now, my heart going a mile a minute. I was shaking I was so terrified.

I was dying. It was real now.

I stopped coughing and just lay on the ground for a minute, Dean beside me. He hadn't moved from my side. I couldn't help but cry a little at the sight of all the blood. I looked up at him with wide eyes, and he said nothing. He only gave me a tiny comforting smile, like that was supposed to make it better or something.

The phone rang, and Dean answered it. "Yeah" he said, and I immediately knew by his tone that it was dad. "Yes, sir" he stated, before hanging up. I looked up expectantly. Dean smiled. "He found her"

SPNSPNSPNSPPNSPNSPNSPN

We pulled up to a barn in the middle of the back roads of this little town. I looked at Dean, rolling my eyes. A barn. How original. "Yeah, I know" he said. "C'mon"

We got out of the car, and met my father by his truck, only ten feet away. "Is that blood?" my father asked, immediately looking me over for where it had come from.

"She coughed up blood" Dean replied.

"And you didn't call me?" he demanded, glaring at Dean. "C'mon Dean, something happens you call me"

"Sorry, sir" Dean said, uneasily. I glared at him. Why did he let my father do that to him? Why didn't he just explain what happened? "What do we have?"

"She's in there" my father said, turning his attention back to the case at hand. "I'm sure of it. We just have to get in there, destroy her alter and take her out"

"Gotcha" Dean said, arming himself. "You want Lex with me or you?"

"Me" my father said, nodding at me. "I want to make sure she doesn't get herself into more trouble than she's already in" I forced myself to not roll my eyes. I wished they would stop talking about me when I was right there. "We'll go in at nightfall"

"I'll watch the back" Dean said, and then he disappeared. I would rather have gone with him. I watched him walk away longingly.

"C'mon" my father said, grabbing a gun. I waited for him to hand me one too, but he didn't. I sighed, and he shot me a look. I pretended I never sighed. "Just stay behind me, okay?"

I nodded, and then when his back was turned rolled my eyes. I followed him into the brush, and then we waited. I leaned against the log we were hiding behind. Stake outs were really boring with my father. He was very solemn and serious. Dean and Sam usually had fun with it, but whatever. I guess this was my punishment for being stupid and drinking that curse.

The sun was soon almost set, and my father nudged me and nodded left. "Flank" he said, and I fell back. I followed right behind him, as instructed, watching our backs. We made it to the barn window, and I peered in. I could see her.

Her hair was hanging in her face, and she was chanting quietly to herself in front of a black altar. It was covered with satanic objects. I thought I saw bones and some other weird things that were covering the surface. She seemed to be almost in a trance. My father pushed me through the window, and I landed with a soft thud. She didn't even flinch. He came through next, and then Dean showed up on the other side of the barn from the opposite window. He nodded at me. I nodded back.

I took a step to the right as my father went ahead of me, gun pointed. We moved slow, trying not to disturb her. "Well" She said, suddenly loud. She looked up, and her eyes were a milky black. I glanced at my father, and he looked slightly surprised. This wasn't a witch this was a demon.

"Well" she said again, looking up with a sinister smile. "Looks like I have visitors"


	11. Chapter 11

We were flung against the wall. I hit it with a silent oomph, wincing when I my back smacked into it. "The Winchesters" she sighed, standing up from her spot behind the table. "I'm flattered you came all the way here to stop me in my evil ways" She walked over to me, smiling. "And Lexie, how are you?" She paused, like she was waiting for an answer. I just glared. "Oh that's right. You can't speak" she laughed.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Dean yelled, staring daggers at her.

"Oh, Dean" she sighed. "There's no need for such language" She patted him on the shoulder, and picked up his gun. "Well now, this is a big toy for such a little boy"

"Go to hell" he said, and she smacked him across the face.

"You know nothing of hell" she said, with a glare. She threw the gun down. "And I don't know what you were planning on doing with this thing, but you should no they don't hurt me"

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion_ _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ _Ergo draco maledicte_ _et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare" _My father said.

She smiled, and flinched at his words. "Why don't you shut your mouth" she said, showing us her teeth with a wicked smile. My father coughed slightly, but he could no longer talk. "Much better," she stated.

"_Vade, Satana, inventor et…_Majicer? No.._magister_ _omnis fallaciae, _Ho…hos…_hostis humanae salutis?" _Dean said, stuttering through the words.

She just laughed. "Nice try," she sighed. "Guess you should've studied more" She went back over to her altar. "You're lucky. I was right in the middle of calling up an old friend of mine."

My father kicked angrily at the wall. Dean looked at her the best he could. "Can't wait to meet him," He said, sarcastically.

"I bet so" she said, and picked up a bowl. "So who wants to donate their blood?" She looked to each of us. "Gotta be a virgin" she sing-songed. She walked over to me. She drew her knife over my arm. I bit my lip, tears threatening to fall.

She let the blood fall into the bowl. "Thanks so much sweetie," she said. "Here, have your voice back. Think of it as a parting gift. You won't be here much longer anyway."

I felt like something was shoved down my throat. I coughed and sputtered for a moment. "You bitch," I coughed. It felt like something had been lodged in my throat for a long time, and now it was raw. "Let me go."

"Hmmm…no," she said, walking away. "It doesn't work that way, darling sorry"

I looked to my dad, and I sighed. Then I realized something. I could talk. "_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_ _contremisce et effuge, invocato a_ _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_ _quem inferi tremunt" _I said, as fast as I could without stumbling over the words. "_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine" _

"Shut up!" she yelled, leaning on the wall. "Don't you dare!"

"_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire_ _te rogamus, audi nos" _I went on. I fell off the wall_. _She stalked towards me, ready to kill. "_Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,_ _te rogamus, audi nos" _I finished, and black smoke erupted from her mouth.

Dean walked over to me. I was holding my arm in pain. That stupid demon had cut deep. "You okay, Peanut?" my father asked, checking the girl's body.

"Yeah" I said, immediately pretending that I was fine. It didn't hurt that bad anyway. "Just a flesh wound" I added, looking at Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Where am I?" the girl demanded, groggily. Her eyes were still partially closed. "What's going on?"

"You're okay," my dad said, helping her up. "Dean's going to get you out of here."

"Yes, sir" Dean said, helping her up with a smile. He half carried her out of the barn, back towards the car.

As soon as he left, my father and I started to clean up the mess in the barn. "I wonder what she meant by her friend," I said, and out of nowhere the windows closed and the door slammed shut.

"Son of a bitch," my father said. "Stay behind me." I moved right behind him. He slowly moved to the altar, ready to tip it.

"What are you doing?" a voice laughed. A girl jumped down from the rafters. "Silly Johnny, you can't do that." She grinned, and her real face appeared. It looked like she was half decayed and a rotting corpse. I gasped. "What?" she asked, pretending to be shocked. "Don't like my face?"

She grinned, and launched herself at my dad. He took a swing at her, and I dodged out of the way. I grabbed the knife on the floor and stabbed her with it. No blood even came out. She barely even winced. She stood up, and pulled it out. "It's rude to stab people in the back" she said, tossing it aside.

My father had the time to slink around her and grab the gun. "Rude to jump people too" he said, and shot her three times with silver bullets. She gasped, and then fell to the ground, dead.

"What was she?" I asked, side stepping her body.

"A draugr," he said, and picked up the knife. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here." He kicked over the altar, and we left without another word.

SPNSPNSPNSPSPSPNSPNSPN

Dean came back late that night. "Sorry," he apologized to my father. "She was hysterical"

"Uh-huh" he said, not interested. "Just get to bed, we're leaving early tomorrow"

"To go where?" I asked.

"Just go to bed" my father replied, shaking his head. "I'm not in the mood, okay?" He picked up his coat. "I gotta go run to the store. Alexis, you better be in bed by the time I get back"

"Yes, sir" I grumbled. I headed for the bathroom.

"Hey" Dean called, as the door slammed closed behind my father. "You did good today. Knew the exorcism and everything"

"Gee, thanks" I said, rolling my eyes.

"No really" he said, stopping the door from closing. "I was impressed" He gave me a small smile. "I'd even say you saved our asses"

I paused, "Really?"

"Really" he said, slapping me on the back.

I smiled, "Thanks"

"No problem" he said. "Now you better get to bed or dad's gonna kick your ass" I brushed my teeth and got into bed. Dean was already there, hogging all the blankets.

"Dean" I complained, and he snorted and let me have some blankets. I curled up into a little ball, burying my head in the pillows, and fell into a deep, deep sleep for once.


	12. Chapter 12

I kicked at the wall until I was sure that my toe was broken. It felt like it anyway. The only problem was that I was still extremely mad. I kind of wished that I could hit someone. I clenched my hands into fists and fell back onto the steps again. I slumped over and sighed.

Three hours. I had been waiting for Dean for three freaking hours. School let out at three, and by four everyone was gone. Even the kids who had sports had left by now. I was going to walk, but the motel we were staying at was across town from school. The hard concrete of the steps was making my butt hurt. The wind blew and I shuddered slightly. I felt so stupid sitting here. I felt like people were looking at me like a long lost puppy that no one wanted to find.

I scoffed, and played with the side of my shoe that was peeling off. "Okay," I told myself. "If he wasn't here in ten minutes I was going to start walking." I nodded, telling myself that I really would. I would walk.

An hour later, I was still sitting there.

I huffed and picked up my backpack off the ground. I slung it over my shoulder and went off the steps of the school into the parking lot. I swung the gate open to the side street with my foot, and started my trek. I couldn't help but be really mad at Dean. I mean, where the hell was he? He knew that dad left this morning, he was sitting right there when my dad told him to get me from school! He should totally have been there.

There better be a really, really good reason for this. I wouldn't accept anything less than he had been taken by a werewolf or some poltergeist was kicking his ass at the moment. He better be dying. I stopped and shook my head. I didn't want him to be dying…just injured.

I walked until I was nearly halfway there, and was in more familiar territory. I could only hear the thud of my tennis shoes as I waltzed my way down the street. I passed a gas station, and paused for a moment. I shrugged and went inside.

I felt the five dollar bill in my pocket and grabbed a few candy bars. I had waited three hours and it was dinner time. I was starving. I paid and then went back to walking. I peeled the wrapper and took a large bite.

As I neared the motel room, I caught sight of the Impala in the parking lot. I rolled my eyes. I wondered if he had even noticed that I wasn't home. What a freaking wonderful brother.

I walked to the door and opened it with the spare key dad had given me. I pushed it open and walked in. "Where the hell were you?" Dean demanded, looking freaked out. He grabbed my shoulders and stared at me. "I went to school and you weren't there!"

"Uh, I waited for you for _four hours_," I said, pushing him off of me. "I should be asking where you were!"

He backed off at a loss for words, and then narrowed his eyes again. "Yeah, well that doesn't give you the right to disappear!"

I scoffed. "I wasn't going to wait there all night, De." I folded my arms over my chest. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was…" he trailed off. "I fell asleep, okay? I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean you can just up and decide to walk home."

"Really?" I asked, hands on my hips. "Dean, you fell asleep and I'm the bad guy for giving up? Seriously? This is _your_ fault! You're the one who forgot me!"

"I—" He stopped. "Just—just next time call me or something!"

I angrily picked up his cell phone and put it on speaker. I hit voicemail. "_Hey, Dean" my voice said. "You need to come pick me up. Hurry up." _I threw it at his stupid head. "I did," I stated. "Three more times." I sat on the bed. "Then the lady in the office said she had to leave."

Dean stared at his phone, and then looked defeated. He sat next to me on the bed, and I turned away, annoyed. "Look," he said, and I just scoffed. "Lex, I'm sorry. I was out late last night, and—"

"That's a bad excuse," I said, and just kicked at the air.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, irritated. "That I'm a bad brother? Is that it?"

"No," I said, sadly.

"Then what?" he yelled, making me jump. "What the hell do you want from me?"

I stood up angrily. "I want Sam!" I screamed, and ran into the bathroom, slamming it behind me. There was no noise but my sobs for a long time. I grabbed the cell phone that was in Dean's bag, and dialed Sam. I prayed that he would answer.

"Sammy?" I whispered as I heard a light click.

"Lex?" he asked, "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"I haven't heard from you in awhile," I said, "You been okay?"

He paused. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay," I said, with a small smile. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he stated.

"Did you get that paper done?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask me why I had been crying. I had just wanted to hear his voice.

"Yeah, I got an A," he said. "How is school for you?"

"Fine," I shrugged to myself. "Boring." I paused. "I got a B on my math test, the one I told you about I mean."

"That's great," he said.

"How is rooming with those other guys?" I asked. "Still fun?"

"It's…different," Sam sighed. "There's a lot to like, lot to hate." He sighed. "They remind me a lot of living with Dean. But there are three of them."

"Ew," I laughed. I heard movement behind the bathroom door. "I got to go," I sighed. "Bye Sasquatch, I miss you."

"Miss you too, squirt," he said back. "Talk again soon."

I hung up, and listened as Dean knocked on the door. "Who you talking too?" he asked.

"Myself," I called. "Now leave me alone!"

"You can't stay in there all alone!" he shouted. "C'mon, I got food."

I paused as my stomach growled. I stood up and opened the door. I went right to the table, and ate the food in silence. "I'm sorry," he said again, watching me. "I'm an idiot."

I picked up a fry, just nodding slightly. "I know you are," I smirked. "But it's okay."

"And listen," he said, ignoring my smart response. "I know you want Sam…and I'm sorry that…that I'm not him…but—"

"You're Dean," I said, with a small smile. "And that's fine. I need you too. I was just…mad." I paused as I ate another fry. "I wish Sam was here, but I'm glad you're here, Dean."

He smiled. "Gee, thanks."

I stood up. "But if you ever forget me again," I said, "I will kill you."


	13. Chapter 13

Sacrifices

I always wanted a puppy. Even when I was little, I wanted a puppy. And it had to be a girl, because girls were just better. I wanted it to be my friend and be able to move with us. This was true when I was three, and it was true now that was twelve. The only problem was that motel rooms didn't allow pets, and dad didn't want one in the Impala either.

We made a lot of sacrifices as hunters, and I considered this one of them.

Now that Sam was gone, it was like I had to grow up or something. I had to stop thinking about puppies and I was no longer seen as the child, since we were down a person. My father adjusted training accordingly.

"C'mon Lex," my father yelled, running ahead of me. "Keep up or we'll go again."

I groaned and increased my pace. My legs were starting to feel like jelly, my lungs burning like no one's business. I panted as I struggled to keep up with Dean and my dad. Not only were they older, they're legs were longer and they could cover more with less work. It was so unfair.

Dean glanced over at me, and gave me a small smile. I nodded at him. I was okay; he didn't need to vouch for me. I could make it. I had to make it.

I pushed a little farther, wishing we were back to the start already. From my judgment, we were about another half mile from the car. I closed my eyes and focused on not puking. We had already run the two mile track twice, this being the third time. Six miles and that was only the beginning. I was pretty sure my dad had a whole day ahead of us. He woke us up at five to come running, and he said something about shooting later.

All I was focused on now however was the track ahead of me and the concrete beneath my feet. I thought about Sam. I wondered if he was having fun at college. School wasn't fun, but he got to get away from all of this. From the running and the other crap. He didn't have to move every few weeks, he didn't have to worry about switching schools again, he didn't have to worry about training, or whether or not he was going to help on the next hunt. He was…normal.

That's why I started thinking about dogs again. I wanted to know if Sam could get a dog.

When we finally got to the car, my dad surprised me by taking us back to the motel room. "I gotta go to the police" my father said, after getting out of the shower.

"Sure thing, dad," Dean said, flopping on the couch. "You want me to come with?"

"Nah," my dad said. "I'll call you two when I know where the nest is at." He grabbed the keys and left without another word.

"Dean," I said, staring at him. "Did you ever want a dog?"

He gave me a weird look. "I guess so, yeah," he stated. "Why?"

"I want a dog," I said, now staring at the ceiling. "It would be cool."

"Yeah," Dean said. "But you know why we can't."

"Bobby has a dog," I said, thinking of Rumsfeld.

"Bobby has a house," Dean countered.

"I still think I want a dog," I said. Dean said nothing. "A golden retriever."

"We should name is something cool," Dean said, smirking. "Like Zeppelin. Or Skynard."

"We're not naming our dog after a band, Dean," I scoffed. "We should name it something that means something."

"Like what?" Dean remarked.

I thought on that for a long time. "Lawrence," I said, finally.

"After home?" Dean asked, softly.

"Yeah," I said, "Dogs remind me of home anyway, so we should name it after something like home."

"We don't have a home," Dean sighed, sadly.

"Home is wherever we all are," I said, with a wave of my hand. Dean looked over at me like I was nuts. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, with a smirk. "You're just…you talk all deep like that sometimes and it weirds me out. What are you, some holiday special?"

"Shut up," I said, blushing a little.

Dean chuckled, and then paused for a moment. "Lawrence sounds good to me."

I smiled to myself. A name for a dog that I will never have. "Thanks, Dean."


End file.
